The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for adjustably mounting an appliance. More particularly, the invention relates to a device used to adjustably and securely mount an appliance such as a flat screen television.
When an appliance such as a flat screen TV is mounted on a support surface such as a wall or other structure, several design considerations should be considered. Positional adjustment may be highly desirable. For example, in a flat screen TV application, the monitor often may need to be oriented toward the viewing audience. In some instances, it may be desirable to angle or tilt the screen to eliminate glare that may otherwise result from an external light source. To take advantage of the flat screen design, it may also be desirable to mount the appliance in close proximity to the mounting surface. The mounting device preferably also has a relatively slim profile, with as much of the device hidden from view as possible for enhanced aesthetic appearance.
The present invention achieves all of these objectives and provides new advantages not previously obtainable with prior appliance mounting devices.